


Spooky Stories

by Kurokosou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ghosts, Halloween stories, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Short Stories, Supernatural aus, Trick or Treating, Vampire Lance (Voltron), Werewolf Shiro (Voltron), Will add more tags as I go, ghost hunk, ghost lance, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurokosou/pseuds/Kurokosou
Summary: Trying to get back into the swing of writing, so I'm gonna try and write a bunch of oneshots with Halloween-ish themes or supernatural elements (because that's totally Halloween, right). Will have a mix of romantic/platonic/multi-ships thrown in...





	1. Trick or Treat 1 (Klance)

“Come on, Keith! You’re so slow!” Lance called out from the front door, tapping his foot impatiently.

“Hey! Some of us actually have to put in effort here!” Keith called back from the bathroom. Lance huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for the other to finish up his costume makeup. After another five minutes, Keith finally emerged from the bathroom, smoothing out the wrinkles from his costume tunic.

“Finally! Now come on, we’ve wasted enough time!” Lance grabbed the young adult by the wrist, dragging him out the open door and into the chilly night, only pausing to lock up the house. Keith stumbled at the sudden pull, letting out a loud, annoyed huff as he tried to regain his footing.

“Geeze, what’s the rush anyway? We have plenty of moonlight to spare,” he pointed out.

“I wanna get to the houses before all the good stuff is gone,” Lance simply replied.

“You don’t even eat!” Keith exasperated, throwing his free hand up in the air.

“…I still want it…” Lance pouted. He finally slowed down his pace, loosening his grip on Keith’s wrist, allowing the other to pull his hand free. Keith only raised a skeptical brow at the still pouting brunet before letting out a soft sigh, shaking his head as a rare smile appeared on his face.

“You’re weird, you know that,” he said fondly. Lance beamed at him, reaching out to loop his arm with Keith’s and started leading them down the block. Keith let him, having long learned it was easier to just go with the brunet’s flow than to fight against it.

“Let me have a little fun – its Halloween after all~” Lance chuckled. Keith shook his head, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

“I don’t get why you get so excited for Halloween.”

“It’s the only time of the year I can actually be myself,” Lance stated. He gave Keith an open mouth grin, showing off the longer and sharper than normal canines. His unruly, curly hair was slicked back thanks to half a tub of hair gel, revealing the slightly pointer ears that were usually hidden underneath the brown locks. In all honesty, the pointed shape wasn’t really that noticeable unless you were close enough to see that Lance’s ears were definitely not typical round human shapes.

“The whole point of Halloween is to be someone else,” Keith teased, gently nudging Lance with his elbow. The brunet just shrugged, waving a hand casually in the air.

“In that case, every day is Halloween for me,” he joked back. Keith sighed again, but a small smile lingered on his lips as he let Lance lead them down the street to the first house with its porch lights on. If someone told him four years ago he’d be all dressed up and out trick or treating with a 400+ year old vampire, he would’ve given them a funny look and called them crazy. And yet here he is at 21 years old and being dragged around by his undead boyfriend, who was way too giddy and excited about this.

“You act like this is your first time trick or treating,” Keith huffed.

“Well it _is_ technically my second time doing this,” Lance shrugged. “I mean, there was that one time back in 1956 when I knocked on that widow’s door and she thought I was dressed up for Halloween…though that kind of treat…ended up – messy…” The words trailed off into a quiet murmur, Lance suddenly snapping his mouth shut as he turned his gaze away from Keith, subconsciously pulling himself away from the raven head. Keith tightened his arm around Lance’s, pulling the brunet even closer to him, gently placing his free hand against the other’s forearm. Lance rarely ever talked about his “past” before meeting him, but from what little he had talked about, Keith understood that the vampire had a rather – turbulent past. He never pressed for details, since Lance would just clam up whenever he asked anyways, so he left it be.

He could tell that the elder regretted his past actions, that whatever deeds he had done in his early vampire days was still haunting him to this day. Keith bumped his hip against Lance’s, trying to get the brunet’s attention again; violet clashed with dark blue as Lance shifted his gaze to the human walking by his side. The guilt and shame in them shone in the light from the street lamp, Lance quickly ducking his head down as he muttered a small apology. Keith gave his arm a squeeze, bumping their shoulders together as he urged them to keep walking, since Lance had stopped moving.

“You know I don’t care what you did in the past,” Keith started. He quickly hushed Lance before the other had a chance to open his mouth, continuing on. “Seriously, it doesn’t matter to me – what matters, is the person you are today; and right now, the person you are today is an obnoxious, immature, loud-mouth who’s dragging his unwilling boyfriend trick or treating.”

“Obnox –! _Hey!_ And you took like – two hours to get into costume! How is that “unwilling”?!” Lance bristled. Without warning, his hair suddenly fluffed up, the dark brown locks starting to curl and twist back to their natural state. Lance let out a frustrated growl, his hand shooting up to grab at the untamed curls.

“Oh _come on!_ I used like half a tin!” he whined. Keith held back a snort, pressing his knuckles to his mouth to keep from laughing, but he couldn’t help it – he laughed. A little tidbit he had learned after discovering Lance was a vampire – apparently his hair was permanently stuck in its wild curly state and no matter how much he tried to style or tame it, it would always bounce back to its original form. If Lance could still blush, he would probably be red to his ears, glowering at Keith as the other continued to laugh. He let out a high-pitch whine, sticking out his bottom lip as he sulked.

“This is your fault – if you didn’t rile me up, it probably would’ve stayed for another hour or two!” he raved. Keith just scoffed, rolling his eyes and ignoring the weird stares they were getting from the parents escorting their kids around the street.

“Yeah, no – thirty minutes, at best and you know it, Lance,” he argued. Lance grumbled under his breath, still refusing to look at the other in the eye. Keith smirked, pulling his arm free so he could reach both hands to ruffle through the messy brown locks; despite having used a ton of product, the curls were still soft and smooth to the touch. Lance let out an undignified squeal, trying to pull away from the invading hands, grabbing at Keith’s wrists to halt his attack. Keith bit back a laugh as the roughed up strands slowly curled back into place on their own, not at all put off by the glare dark blue eyes were giving him.

A beat of silence past between them before a smile creeped across Lance’s face, letting out a small laughter alongside the raven head’s, touching his forehead against Keith’s. Neither cared for the strange looks being thrown at them, two young adults dressed up in costumes, holding hands and laughing in the middle of the sidewalk. After a few minutes, they finally settled, Lance giving Keith a tender look before stealing a quick little peck from his lips; he took a step back, adjusting his hands so he could curl his fingers around Keith’s, a grateful smile on his face.

“And you call me weird,” he teased. Keith only raised a curious brow at him, cocking his head to the side.

“Says the guy wearing the cheesy vampire cape,” he countered.

“Excuse you me, but the cape is awesome!”

“Say whatever you want to feel better, Lance,” Keith said, grinning at the pout Lance was giving him. He pulled his hands back so he could link their arms again, tugging the brunet towards a house that was decorated to the tens, complete with a blow up skeleton dance party on the front lawn.

“Come on, let’s ring Mrs. Anderson’s door first – she always gives out those marshmallow pops.”

“Those same pops that you would literally kill for~?” Lance teased. A light blush appeared on pale cheeks, Keith nudging him hard in the side with his elbow as he hissed at him to shut up. Lance just laughed, flinching at the brief flare of pain, the two of them walking through the cobwebbed lined path to the front door. Lance let his arm slide away from Keith’s, but he reached out the grab the other’s hand, earning him a confused glance.

“Just – thanks…for everything,” Lance answered with a soft smile. Keith smiled in returned, lightly squeezing the hand in his before reaching with his other hand to ring the doorbell.


	2. Trick or Treat 2 (Shance)

“Trick or Treat!”

“Oh noo! My home is being invaded by adorable monsters! Whatever should this poor witch do?” Lance exclaimed with a dramatic flair, mocking the motion of fainting as he leaned against the doorframe. He grinned as the kids snickered at him, peeking through his fingers as one of the boys stepped forward, eagerly holding out his plastic pumpkin bucket.

“Give us candy!” he demanded playfully. A loud cough came from the mother standing behind the group, the boy looking a little sheepish as he lowered his arms.

“…please~?” he added. Lance put a finger to his chin, straightening up from the doorframe as he let out a thoughtful hum.

“Oh well, since you asked so nicely~” He turned away to pick up the candy bucket he had left by the door, grabbing handfuls of the colourfully wrapped treats and dropping them into the waiting buckets and bags being held out to him. Once he was sure each kid received a fair share of treats, he flicked his wrist with an exaggerated gesture, spelling out some nonsense incantation before finishing his little show with a sprinkle of glitter. It wasn’t the fanciest or most complicated magic trick, but it was enough for a bunch of five-year-olds to be impressed with. After they thanked him for the candy, the kids turned heel and rushed down the walkway, eager to get to the next house for more candy. The mother thanked Lance, wishing him a happy Halloween before following after the kids before they got too far.

Lance wished her the same, happily waving to the kids before he closed the door, letting out a content sigh. He waited a few minutes before moving away from the door, just in case more little trick or treaters came knocking on his door. When nothing came he turned to head back to the living room, humming a little tune and a dance in his steps. He paused as he came up to the sofa, a small frown coming to his face as he eyed the big ball of fur still moping about the couch.

“Shiro…” Only silence answered him. Lance let out a sigh, putting his hands to his hips as he stared down at the large silver-grey wolf currently occupying three-quarters of their couch.

“Oh don’t tell me you’re still sulking?” Lance huffed. The earned a soft little rumble in response, shaking his head as moved around to sit on the arm of the couch. Dark mocha eyes glanced up at him briefly before turning away, Shiro tucking his nose into his paws as he tried to curl into an even tighter ball, letting out a loud huff noise.

“Aw don’t be like that,” Lance pouted. He got another little rumble in response, letting out another sigh as he reached his hand out to pet the thick fur. He gently pinched one of Shiro’s ears between his thumb and pointer finger, gently massaging the fur-covered flesh. Shiro moved his head, pulling his ear out of Lance’s grasp before shifting his position, tilting his head up to rest against Lance’s leg, rounded eyes glancing up at him with a pitiful look. Lance clicked his tongue, letting his hand rest on top of the wolf’s head.

“Shiro, I already told you – I don’t mind staying home and greeting the trick or treaters, so don’t give me that look,” Lance assured. It was quiet, but he definitely heard the strained little whine the wolf made, slowly moving his hand to stroke down the back of Shiro’s neck and along his spine.

“Seriously, I love doing this! The costumes are so cute! Hey, how about the next batch of treaters, you come greet them with me?” Lance suggested. Shiro let out a long, dragged out murmur, his ears drooping a little at the thought; Lance had to resist the urge to laugh at his adorable wolf boyfriend, quickly clearing his throat as he gave his best puppy-eyes impression.

“Please~ For me~” he pleaded. Just as he said that, the doorbell rang, Lance and Shiro turning their heads towards the sound. Lance simply smiled at him, batting his eyelashes innocently at Shiro as he mouthed “please” to him. Even as a wolf, he could still see Shiro’s shoulders slump in defeat, the grey wolf reluctantly pushing himself up from the couch and jumping down to the floor. Shiro took a moment to stretch out his back legs, his limbs feeling a little cramped from sitting curled up too long, before he slowly ambled to the door. Lance grinned, taking a moment to straighten out his costume as he followed after the wolf. Shiro sat stiffly by the door, a frown clearly on his face as Lance fixed up his hat, flashing him a grin before he turned to the knob, opening the door to the group of trick or treaters waiting to greet them.

“Trick or Treat!”

“Aww, oh my gosh! Such pretty fairies have come to visit me!” Lance practically squealed putting his hands to face as he cooed at the girls all dressed up in glittery tutus and fairy wings. The girls just laughed, a couple of them posing like little starlets as Lance continued to praise their costumes.

“Doggie!” one of the girls suddenly shouted out. Shiro flinched at the high-pitch squeals that followed, his ears flattening against the side of his head; he was grateful for the arm Lance held out in front of him, stopping the girls from crowding him too much. Lance glanced to the mother escorting the girls, seeing the worrying question in her eyes; he gave the woman a smile, drawing his hand back to pat Shiro on the head, hoping it was a good enough sign to show that he was friendly. It was no surprise the mother would be worried – even sitting down Shiro’s head still came up to Lance’s waist, and that was no small feat considering Lance was on the taller side.

“Does he know any tricks?” a girl in purple asked. Lance smiled at her, gently nudging Shiro to come out from hiding behind him.

“Why don’t you try and see~?” he offered. The purple fairy girl look back to the mother, the woman in turn looking to Lance once more for confirmation, and again Lance gave her a small nod. The mother hesitated a moment before giving the girl a small nod and a nervous smile; the little girl beamed before turning back to the wolf, holding her hand out.

“Shake!” she commanded. Shiro glanced up at Lance with a pleading look, but the smile and gestures the brunet was making with his eyes told him enough. Resisting the urge to sigh, Shiro slowly lifted his paw up and carefully placed it onto the girl’s waiting hand, letting her shake it up and down.

“Good doggie!” she praised, letting his paw drop. “You deserve a treat!”

“Ah! Ashley, you can’t give candy to dogs!” the mother quickly stopped the girl before she could pull one of her candies from her bag. The girl, Ashley, blinked up at the woman in confusion, hand halfway out of her bag.

“Why not?” she questioned.

“Because – candy is not good for doggie tum-tums; just like too much candy is not good for your tum-tums!” Lance hastily answered, gently poking at the girl’s tummy for emphasis. The girl squeaked and laughed at the response, the mother seeming to relax a little; Lance turned to get the candy bucket, making sure each kid got a fair amount of candy before he performed his little glitter “spell”. After the chorus of “oo’s” and “aa’s” were finished, the group thanked him and wished him a happy Halloween before continuing on to the next house. Lance happily waved them off before closing the door again, lingering a moment longer before he turned to face Shiro; the wolf however had already sulked off back to the living room, climbing onto the couch and refitting himself into the slight indentation he left behind.

Lance stood where he was, lost in his thoughts before he let out a long sigh. He debated with himself for a moment before reaching over to the light switch, turning the porch light off and headed over to kneel down by the couch. Shiro refused to look at him, even as Lance quietly cooed and scratched him behind the ears. The brunet sighed, changing his position so he was sitting properly on the floor, slowly leaning over till his head was resting against the thick, rough fur.

“Shiro – I know you’re only sulking because you’re mad at yourself,” Lance began. He was answered with a sharp whine from the wolf, feeling Shiro shifting around and nudging at his head with his nose. Lance pulled away so they could be face to face, giving Shiro a small smile as he reached his arms to rest around the wolf’s neck.

“It’s not your fault, Shiro – you can’t help what happens on a full moon,” Lance assured, pressing his forehead to the top of Shiro’s. “Besides, this is why I turned down Hunk and Shay’s party invitation – I knew this would happen.”

Shiro jerked his head back, pulling away from Lance’s face, eyes wide open in shock – or at least as close to looking shocked as a wolf could look. The brunet had to laugh, gently smooshing Shiro’s face with his hands.

“Yes, silly, I keep track of the moon cycles, unlike a certain someone – and you’re supposed to be the werewolf here,” Lance teased. A long whine left Shiro, dropping his head back down and lifting his paws to cover him. Lance chuckled, shaking his head as he took the large paws carefully, pulling them away so he could look Shiro in the eyes, dark blue locking with dark grey.

“You know – I don’t really care how we celebrate Halloween, as long as we get to spend it together,” Lance said softly. “Doesn’t matter if we’re partying with friends or cuddling on the couch at home – I just want to be with you, Shiro. Fur, ears, tail and everything.”

There was a moment pause of comforting silence before a wet tongue was suddenly licking at Lance’s face, the brunet squealing as he tried to push the wolf away.

“ _Stooop!_ You’re gonna ruin my makeup!” Lance whined. The licking persisted even more, Shiro seeming determined to lick every last bit of glitter from his boyfriend’s face. He finally relented when Lance tugged gently on his ear, forcing him to pull back with a smug, knowing grin on his face. He let out a pleasing-sounding rumble at the pout on Lance’s face, defiantly giving one last lick to the brunet’s nose before turning his head away.

“You suck, you know that?” Lance sulked, lightly smacking the wolf on the side of the head. Shiro remained smug, lazily thumping his tail in happiness. Lance couldn’t help but sigh, a smile sneaking its way to his face; he gave one more pat to the wolf’s head before standing up to his feet, heading upstairs to the bedroom to wash his face and reapply his costume makeup. He was so glad he turned off the porch light temporarily. Once his face was clean and his makeup touched up, he headed back downstairs, brushing off the loose fur from his costume; he found Shiro sitting patiently by the door, a sense of easiness in the wolf’s posture.

“Oh now you want to greet the trick or treaters with me?” Lance huffed, raising his eyebrow. Shiro did this little head tilting twirl as he looked away, trying to mimic the notion of a casual shrug. Lance laughed, walking over to the door so he could flip the switch and turn their porch lights back on. He gave Shiro a quick little scratch behind his ears again, enjoying the way the wolf turned his head towards the touch.

“Glad you seemed more cheered up now,” Lance commented. Shiro nuzzled his nose against the brunet’s hip, letting out a small murmur as his tail wagged happily behind him.

“I love you too, Shiro,” Lance laughed, lightly leaning back against the wolf. Soon the doorbell sounded, startling the two for a moment before Lance straightened himself up, fixing up his hat and then reached for the doorknob. He shared one last little smile with Shiro before twisting the knob, opening the door to the expecting little trick or treaters on the other side.

“Trick or Treat!”


	3. Halloween Party I (Shiro+Hunk)

“We’re not hanging it on the weathervane, Hunk,” Shiro sighed, hands firmly on his hips and completely unfazed by the pitiful pout translucent eyes were giving him.

“Come on, it’ll look great up there!” Hunk insisted.

“And just how exactly am I supposed to explain I got a lantern up there without a ladder?” Shiro questioned.

“…you climbed the roof?” came the sheepish reply. Shiro only raised an eyebrow at the pale figure, arms crossing over his chest as gave Hunk a skeptical look. As plausible as that sounds, it just wasn’t quite in his character to go out of his way for a holiday decoration. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the hopeful smile the teen was giving him, unfolding his arms and turning to sort through the rest of the Halloween-themed decorations he had picked up.

“I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I don’t think the rest of my friends are ready to know I have a ghost for a roommate,” Shiro teased lightly. Hunk let out a small laugh, easily floating around the man and hovered in front of him, levitating the pumpkin lantern in the air.

“Heh, I guess not – they probably wouldn’t believe you anyways,” Hunk agreed. Shiro laughed, reaching out to snatch the plastic lantern spinning around in midair and set it down. He pulled out a tinsel of black cut-out bats, careful not to tear the delicate paper as he handed off the string to Hunk. It was kind of nice having a ghost around – especially since Hunk could easily reach the high rafters of the ceiling and attach the decorations with ease. Shiro’s told him that much at least.

“So hanging paper bats from the ceiling is easy to explain, but putting a lantern on the weathervane is not?” Hunk joked, looking down at Shiro with a cocky grin.

“I used a chair – I’m tall enough for that excuse,” Shiro answered easily, casually shrugging his shoulders.

“Cheeuh,” Hunk nodded, floating back down from the ceiling once the string of bats was secured. He noticed the confused look Shiro was giving him, putting on a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head. “Heh, sorry – I mean, true, true. You’re, like, ridiculously tall, dude!”

“Not _that_ much taller than the average person,” Shiro chuckled, holding up the next batch of Halloween tinsel for Hunk to hang up. Sometimes it was easy to forget just how long ago Hunk lived, Shiro always getting a reminder whenever the ghost used words or slang he’s never heard of before. Though based on the terminology and what Shiro had looked up, he figured Hunk had lived sometime in the 1980s. Playful banter flowed back and forth between them as they finished up decorating the house – at least the downstairs living room and the front doorway. Hunk made one last attempt at convincing Shiro to hang the pumpkin lantern from the weathervane, but Shiro remained firm, taking the lantern to hang up on the front porch. He had to bite his lip to keep from grinning at the sulk the ghost was giving him, wishing he could just reach his hand out and muss up the teen’s hair just because it would be funny.

Shiro glanced at the clock sitting on the mantel-piece, letting out a small hum as he noted the time; he still had a few more hours before the others arrived. He swept through the house one last time to make sure everything was set before heading into the kitchen to make sure he had enough paper plates and plastic utensils for the night. He wasn’t expecting a big turn out since he only invited a few close friends, but it had been hounded in him from an early age to always be a gracious host and to always be prepared for anything. Hunk drifted behind him every step, hands idly as he watched Shiro double check everything. Finding nothing out of place, Shiro let out a satisfied hum, walking out of the kitchen and to the living room, practically flopping down on the old worn-out couch.

“Party planning’s rough, huh?” Hunk chuckled, easily sitting cross-legged in the space in front of Shiro.

“Last time I’ve been to a party was maybe – three years ago? Even longer since I’ve _hosted_ one; thanks for making the food, by the way. I know that takes a lot of your energy…” Shiro began. Hunk waved him off with a smile, shrugging his shoulders as leaned back against the air.

“Hey, totally not a problem, Shiro! Besides, you can’t cook for shit – wouldn’t want your friends getting food poisoning. Er, no offense, dude,” Hunk joked lightly.

“None taken; you practically saved me from my own terrible food, so I owe my life to you,” Shiro joked back. They shared a laugh before falling back into a comfortable silence, Shiro reaching out for his phone from the coffee table to check his messages. When he first brought this house and settled in, he never imagined that he’d be sharing several bonding moments with a teenage ghost who has been “haunting” this place since the late 80s. He had to admit though – it was kind of nice having Hunk’s company despite the whole point of moving here was to get away from people in the first place. Shiro could still remember the first time he had set foot in this house.

He had seen the photo in a retail catalogue and was instantly drawn to it. He couldn’t explain why this house called to him, but he made a viewing appointment as soon as possible and drove out to see the place the next day. The house was a little run-down for wears, chips in the paint on the wall sliding, the white frames of the windows yellowed from sun exposure and a broken banister on the front porch, but he was completely enchanted by it. Shiro didn’t hesitate at all, contacting the dealer the same day and ready to pay whatever price he had to; the house was his before the day was even over. He had found it a little odd at how cheap the house was, considering its size and the decent amount of square acres attached to it, but he had shoved the thoughts aside. The house was his now and in desperate need of a good fixer-up, which Shiro was ready to tackle – he needed this distraction of his hectic, chaotic life.

It wasn’t until a couple weeks in since he started living there that he realised why the house had been so cheap in the first place. His quote on quote neighbors (if he could really call them that, since it took an hour drive to get to the town) were giving him warnings, a few of the more superstition types giving him all sorts of charms and foul smelling herbs said to ward off “evil” spirits. Apparently the old farm house was haunted and there were quite a few retellings from previous owners who supposedly encountered the ghosts. Shiro had brushed it all off, not really a believer of the paranormal; besides he had been so adamant about buying this house and he wasn’t going to let a few ghost stories change his mind.

Then things started to get a little weird.

The first incident started the morning after Shiro whined loudly to himself over some stale leftover takeout, wishing he had some decent food to eat. He had woken up and there on the breakfast table in the kitchen sat a hearty plate topped with bacon, scrambled eggs and a home-made hash brown, piping hot and just waiting for him. Shiro had stood there stumped for a good five minutes before hesitantly poking at the food, half expecting it to jump out and eat his face off. He had thought about just throwing it out – after all, you don’t just find home-cooked food magically waiting for you when you live in the middle of nowhere – but he could hear his mother’s nagging voice about wasting food in his head, and his stomach groaning at the chance at having actual food for once. He gave in to his stomach, cautiously sitting at the table and taking a tentative bite of the eggs; it was absolute heaven in his mouth. Then again, after living off microwave dinners and takeout boxes for a few weeks, having anything remotely home-cooked was God-sent.

He had cleaned the plate with little hesitation after that, though somewhere in the back of his mind was the nagging thought that he should have been. He had pushed it to the back of his mind out of habit, cleaning up the dishes and got set on his project list for the day. He didn’t think much of it at the time until lunch rolled around and he came inside the house to find a cold-cut turkey sandwich waiting for him in the kitchen. He had been more hesitant with the sandwich than breakfast, but once again his stomach won that fight in the end – whatever sauce was used in that sandwich was the best damn sauce he ever had the pleasure of having on his tongue. By dinner, he was definitely freaking out, just a little, when he woke up from an impromptu nap to fresh pasta and meatballs waiting for him and not a single sign that someone else had been in his new home.

Shiro didn’t give in that time, going straight to bed and hoping it was all just some crazy prank and one of his friends would pop out and psyche him. That didn’t end up happening and instead, he found himself facing a tempting stack of buttery pancakes and after a quick inspection, he found that the pasta from last night had been packed away into his fridge. Shiro didn’t want to admit at the time that he may have a ghost in his house – that and the food was too good to pass up – so he kept finding excuses why this was happening, no matter how far-fetched or unbelievable they were. After two weeks, Shiro couldn’t keep denying the facts and decided to confirm it for himself – he made an off-handed request for brownies. The next day, after he came in from gardening he found a plate of fresh-made brownies sitting on the coffee table in the living room; they were the most sinfully divine brownies he had ever tasted.

“…hey?” A pale hand was suddenly waving in Shiro’s face, snapping out of his reminiscing as he glanced up at Hunk. Shiro made a small noise of acknowledgement, flashing the ghost a curious smile as he put his phone down on the couch cushion.

“Sorry, did you say something?” he asked.

“Oh, uh nah, just – wondering where you went; you kinda drifted there for a second,” Hunk answered, his translucent form drifting a little.

“Sorry about that, I was just thinking about the first time we met…sort of,” Shiro chuckled, reaching for his phone again when he heard it ping. Hunk seemed to perk up that, leaning forward as he placed his hands on his crossed ankles.

“Ah that was a good one – I’m surprised you didn’t kirk out like everyone else did,” Hunk laughed. Shiro raised an eyebrow at him, an impish smile coming to the ghost’s face. “Freak out, man – freak out.”

“Right, right – don’t get me wrong, I was a little creeped out at the thought someone might be breaking into my house to cook for me…”

“But good grindage is too hard to pass up, right!” Hunk had laugh at the look Shiro was giving him, waving his hand around. “Food, dude, food! Come on, you’ve heard me use that before.”

“Oh give me a break! No one uses half the slang you use these days,” Shiro huffed, trying not to pout as he sulked back against the couch. They got into a small staring contest with each other before Hunk cracked first, letting out a small snort before he started laughing, Shiro following closely behind. His phone pinged with another message, Shiro opening his messages to read it and send off a quick reply. Dark grey eyes looked up from the screen, noticing the way Hunk was fidgeting, his own pale eyes seeming a little apprehensive, yet hopeful.

“What’s up?” Shiro inquired when the ghost didn’t say anything.

“Do you – is it okay if Matt brought Lance along tonight? I mean, it’s cool if he doesn’t want to! I just – I mean it’d be nice if…” Hunk stumbled with his words a little, fiddling with his fingers as his form faded a little. Shiro couldn’t help the soft smile on his face, quickly scrolling through his contacts to find Matt’s number.

“You really like that kid, huh?”

“Well, yeah, I mean – it’s nice to have someone to relate to; what with the whole being dead thing and stuff…” Hunk chuckled uneasily. Shiro gave him a sad smile, quickly typing out a message to Matt. Just like Hunk, Lance was another ghost – one that was “haunting” Matt’s apartment back in the city and was actually the one who helped them determined if there was a ghost in Shiro’s house or not. They hadn’t really been sure how the two ghosts would react to each other, so it did come off as a surprise at how easily the two got along. Hunk couldn’t really leave the house, but Matt was able to bring Lance out of the apartment thanks to a pendant that apparently used to belong to the ghost. Of course with Matt living nearly two hours away and being a busy grad student, there weren’t that many opportunities for the two ghosts to hang out often.

The phone dinged with an incoming message, a bright smile lighting up Shiro’s face as he tapped on the photo attached, holding his phone for Hunk to see. The ghost leaned over and squinted at the screen, still marveling over the fact that handheld phones these days were so tiny. A wide smile spread across the teen’s face, his form becoming more opaque with his happy mood.

“Looks like Lance is just as eager as you are,” Shiro commented with a snicker. Although neither ghosts showed up in photographs, no matter what kind of equipped was used, they did have little workarounds to let each other know their otherworldly housemates was there. Matt just sent a photo of him and Keith, a vaguely human-shaped bedsheet between them, giving the camera two thumbs-up under the sheet. Hunk let out a little happy cheer, floating a little higher before he started muttering to himself, saying he needed to tidy the upstairs a little, promising Shiro that they’d stay out of the way and try to keep quiet. Shiro only nodded his head, watching the ghost float side to side for a bit before he finally flew up to the ceiling, phasing through the surface to the second floor of the house; dark grey eyes gazed at the empty spot for a moment longer before going back to the phone in hand.

Shiro sent a quick message back to Matt, relying Hunk’s equal eagerness for Lance, before checking up on the rest of his friends, making sure everyone who said they’d come were still coming over. Once he finished checking his messages and texts, he set the phone back down on the couch, leaning back with a heavy sigh and closed his eyes for a few minutes. Upstairs, he could hear a few thuds and light thumps from Hunk moving things around; he could feel a smile stretch across his face, opening his eyes to stare up at the ceiling. While Shiro genuinely enjoyed the ghost’s company, he had promised Hunk he’d help him figure out why he hadn’t passed on yet; something that was more difficult than expected, since Hunk and his family had died in an accident. And as far as Hunk remembered, he didn’t have any big regrets or lingering attachments to anything, so he was just as lost as Shiro was on why he was still stuck in the house.

A content sigh escape the dark-haired man, nearly jumping out of his skin at a rather loud thud, followed by some quiet cursing from upstairs. He chuckled, letting his eyes fall shut once again as he relaxed. As selfish as it seemed, Shiro liked having Hunk around and wanted the ghost to stay with him – at least for a little while longer. Fortunately for him, Hunk didn’t seem to be any rush of passing on either, happy to stay by Shiro’s side for however long he was wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...you know, after looking up a bunch of slang from the 80s for this made me realise just how much 80s slang Adventure Time uses ._.


End file.
